


AntiMatter and Boboiboy Elementals

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Extremely Tsundere, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: AntiMatter itu element baru yang memiliki rupa yang berkebalikan dengan element Boboiboy yang lainnya. putih keperakan dengan sejumput kehitaman di rambutnya.Namun, ternyata tidak hanya penampilannya saja yang berkebalikan.perkataannya pun berkebalikan dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan, sehingga membuat semua elemental kebingungan dengan elemen terbaru ini.





	1. AntiMatter and Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy (Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar) are belong to Monsta. Boboiboy AntiMatter are mine. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfic ini.
> 
> Warning: HATI-HATI PUSING DENGAN KATA-KATA ANTIMATTER!
> 
> Sekilas pengantar.
> 
> Di Facebook banyak bertebaran OC Elemental lainnya. Entah siapa yang mempeloporinya tapi saat ini sudah banyak BBB Elemental OC bertebaran di Facebook. seperti Dark/Lunar, Metal, Chemo, Poison, Buket, Kayu, Buah Ghost, Mist, Hewan, Bubble, Blood, Mirror, Crystal, Gold, Sound.... dan banyak lainnya yang aku lupa nama-namanya.
> 
> maka dari itu aku buat satu lagi yang milikku sendiri, namanya AntiMatter.  
> AntiMatter berasal dari konsep/teori Fisika yang setiap Matter pasti memiliki 'kebalikannya' yang dinamakan AntiMatter. (aku mau aja sih jelasin konsep ini, tapi nanti pengantarnya kepanjangan. jadi langsung aja)  
> sesuai namanya, AntiMatter. dia adalah Anti dari BBB itu sendiri. tapi ia memiliki kebaikan hati yang sama seperti Boboiboy. jadi meskipun rupanya sangat persis dengan AntiHero! Boboiboy milik Ryocutema (seingatku), AntiMatter ini berada di posisi Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.  
> Ohya... AntiMatter membawa perasaan Gengsi.
> 
> sekian pengantarnya.

Blaze: Hei..., main yuk. Stress berat nih.

AntiMa: Main menambah stress saja. Pantas kamu jadi gila seperti ini.

Blaze: Siapa yang Gila?!

AntiMa: Kenapa? Memang bener kan? Udah gila ngerepotin pula.

Blaze: //narik kerah jaket AntiMa// Kau....

AntiMa: //wajah tidak peduli//

Gempa: ..., Blaze..., kamu lupa?

Blaze: Jangan ganggu aku Gempa! DIA INI MEMANG PERLU DIHABISI!

Gempa:..., Kalau ucapan AntiMa itu kebalikan dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan?

Blaze: ....

AntiMa: Aku gak seperti itu.

Gempa: berarti kau memang seperti itu. ^^

AntiMa: //maling wajah//

Blaze: Jadi kau emang mau main?! BILANG DONK! //narik AntiMa.

AntiMa: aku sudah bilang aku gak mau main. //ngikutin Blaze

Blaze: ugh..., aku jadi bingung dengan dirimu!Jadi mau main atau enggak?!

AntiMa: Enggak. //tapi tetep ngikutin Blaze

Blaze: AAAAHH! KAMU MAUNYA APASIH?! BICARA JUJUR NAPA?!

AntiMa: aku jujur kok.

Blaze: Sialaann..., udah begini masih gak jujur juga!

AntiMa: Kau jadi main? Ya sudah aku tidak akan menunggumu jadi main.

Blaze: AAAAH!!!! //habis kesabaran


	2. AntiMatter and Ice

Ice: ... //minum es coklat

AntiMa: //ngeliatin

Ice: mau? //tumben lagi baik jadi nawarin.

AntiMa: enggak.

Ice: oh. //minum lagi.

AntiMa: //masih ngeliatin

Ice: kau kenapa sih? //mulai risih 

AntiMa: kamu makin gemuk ya. Kebanyakan minum, ya?

Ice: //nyiram es coklat

AntiMa: //menghindar

Ice: //ngeluarin meriam pembeku

AntiMa: //ngeluarin AntiProton dalam vakum

Ice: ck....

AntiMa: kenapa kamu sedih?

Ice: AKU MARAH BODOH?!

AntiMa: tidak, kau sedih.

Ice: Orang i.... //keingat sesuatu, menggaruk kepalanya.

AntiMa: Ice?

Ice: AAAHH! SIALLL! //acak-acak rambut sendiri

AntiMa: kenapa kamu mendadak santai? Kamu Blaze?

Ice: //berhenti ngacak rambut// orang ini berkata kebalikan dari apa yang dia ingin dilakukan..., ck ini orang complicated banget. //bisik

AntiMa: Ice?

Ice: Aah... Tidak, tidak. Aku gak apa.

AntiMa: kamu bermasalah, ya... Kasihan.

Ice: //nahan emosi// ck..., sudahlah. Ayo aku traktir kau es coklat.

AntiMa: tidak terima kasih. //senyum lebar

Ice: //balik badan, bisik// susah juga memahami orang yang satu ini.


	3. AntiMatter and Taufan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collab with Killu. terima kasih inspirasinya ^^

Taufan : hahh, aku bosan. 

AntiMa : kamu sedang menghibur diri taufan? 

Taufan : //menoleh// aku sedang bosan lah, mana ada aku menghibur diri? 

AntiMa : //geleng kepala// menghibur diri gak ngajak-ngajak.

Taufan: Mananya dari aku yang menghibur diri ha?

AntiMa: kamu gak ngajak aku menghibur diri, tadi.

Taufan: HA?

AntiMa: Telingamu mendengar, ya?

Taufan: tentu saja dengar!

AntiMa: Kalau begitu kenapa gak ngajak aku menghibur diri bersamamu, tadi?

Taufan: Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Hali marah besar sama kamu!

AntiMa: Hali sedih? kenapa?

Taufan: SIAPA YANG SEDIH! HALI MARAH BEGO!

AntiMa: tidak. Hali sedih.

Hali:..., Fan. //tiba-tiba nongol

Taufan: apa Hali? //masih Emosi

Hali: Aku baru diberitahu Gempa. ..., AntiMatter selalu berkata kebalikan.

Taufan: ha? tapi...,

AntiMa: Aku gak seperti itu.

Hali:... berarti dia memang seperti itu.

Taufan: HAAAAA???!!! //dan pikiran lambat Taufan mulai memproses perkataan AntiMa setelah teriakan tak henti selama semenit.

AntiMa : kenapa diam fan? Lagi bosen ya? 

Taufan: Aku gak bosen! Aku lagi marah sama ka..., tunggu..., AntiMa....

AntiMa: tidak?

Taufan:... SUNGGUHAN KEBALIKAN?

AntiMa: fan?

Hali: aku sudah bilang padamu.

Taufan: Terus kebalikan dari bosan apa? 

Hali: mikir sendiri! //pergi

Taufan: Ah, Hali....

AntiMa: Taufan benci Hali, ya?

Taufan: mana aku ben.... //mikir// A, aku gak suka Hali!

AntiMa: jujur....

Taufan: Iya aku ju..., aaah! Enggak!

AntiMa: //senyum penuh makna// Taufan benci Hali...

Taufan: AAAAAAAHHHH... //Dan taufan teriak lagi untuk kedua kalinya


	4. AntiMatter and Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gak tau kenapa aku merasa harus masukin beberapa emoticon buat Thorn.  
> enjoy

Thorn: //menatap kagum dengan kamus bahasa AntiMatter buatan Hali yang didapatnya dari Taufan//

AntiMa: Kenapa kamu bergerak Thorn? Sehat, ya?

Thorn: hee? Aku diam, kok....

Antima: Tidak, kamu bergerak..., kenapa? Sehat?

Thorn: hee?? Kok bahasamu aneh.... //buka kamus, mulai ngerti arah pembicaraan// Aku cuma semangat lagi kok. Makanya aku diam. :D

AntiMa: hee..., kenapa semangat lagi? Teman kali ini mudah?

Thorn: *inner: teman? Berarti musuh, ya? Tadi emang ngelawan musuh sih....* tidak, teman kali ini sangat mudah. Kamu sih ngebantu segala. -3-.

AntiMa: Boboiboy boleh keluarin aku. Makanya..., aku bantu kalian.

Thorn: *inner: bahasa ini hebaat!* //tatap AntiMa dengan lekat.

AntiMa: ?

Thorn: AntiMa..., ajarin aku lebih donk bahasamu. XD

AntiMa: ? Aku punya bahasa..., emang mau ajarin apa?

Thorn: itu bahasamu. Ajarin donk. ^o^

AntiMa: iya, aku punya bahasa..., makanya gak mau ngajarin gimana....

Thorn: iih... AntiMa! Katanya mau ajarin aku! ><

AntiMa: emang kapan aku gak bilang gak mau ngajarin?

Thorn: iiih.... AntiMa jahat! DX //ngikat akar berduri ke AntiMa //lari pergi ketemu Gempa

AntiMa: aku benar apa? //memandang ikatan duri yang melukai tangannya// se, sehat..., gampang lepas.... //cemberut


	5. AntiMatter and Solar.

Solar: //baca kamus bahasa AntiMatter dengan seksama//

AntiMatter: Solar... Memangnya aku tidak punya bahasa? Sampai gak dibuatin kamusnya?

Solar: //mejamin mata, berpikir// Kamu punya bahasa sendiri, AntiMa. Bahasa yang terbalik dengan bahasa kami. Yha..., meski lama-lama aku rasa kita bisa memahami bahasamu sih.

AntiMa: padahal aku bicara tidak baik dan tidak benar kok.

Solar: //mikir lagi// iya, tapi yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah sesuatu kebalikan dari apa yang kami mengerti.

AntiMa: //wajah lesu

Solar: kenapa AntiMa?

AntiMa: Solar suka padaku ya?

Solar: su..., err..., enggak kok. Aku sayang kok sama kamu. Kamu kan aku juga.

AntiMa: iya. Kamu adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu. 

Solar: //inner: hanya ini kata-kata yang benar. Jadi teringat ketika pertama kali element ini muncul dalam alam mimpi Boboiboy.//

AntiMa: Solar? Kenapa kamu teriak?

Solar: aku gak teriak... Mananya aku yang..., aduh... Aku lupa. Maaf, aku hanya teringat sesuatu.

AntiMa: kamu terlupa apa?

Solar: bukan sesuatu yang penting sih.

AntiMa: Solar gak Fabulous sekali ya.

Solar: APA?!

AntiMa: //kaget.

Solar: //diam sejenak, tepuk kening// maaf AntiMa.

AntiMa: Solar suka dibilang Gak Fabulous ya?

Solar: A..., Justru aku suka kok. //berusaha sabar//

AntiMa: ^^ sialan. //pergi dan lompat senang.

Solar: ..., SIALAN ITU MAKSUDNYA SYUKURLAH YA?! //setelah terdiam lama akibat kesal dan mencari arti di kamus//


End file.
